1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a storage container in which items to be stored such as barrettes are stored individually.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a storage container having a container body and a lid member formed integrally of one synthetic resin sheet by vacuum molding, for example, the storage container as described in Japanese Registered Utility Model No. 3057179 is known. The storage container includes a container main body having a plurality of recesses which correspond to the lower side of a hen egg and a lid member having recesses which correspond to the remaining upper side of the hen egg, and the container main body and the lid member are connected to each other via a hinge portion.
The container disclosed in Japanese Utility Model No. 3057179 is configured to store a plurality of hen eggs individually between the lid member and the container main body by covering the container main body with the lid member.
The storage container disclosed in Japanese Utility Model No. 3057179 is not configured to lock the stored items individually to the lid member or the container main body. Therefore, when an attempt is made to take out the stored items from the storage container in an inclined posture, the stored items (hen eggs) are in danger of breaking away from a storage portion.
When the stored items are toilet requisites such as barrettes, the container is used upside down by mistake or in the inclined posture very often in beauty salon, and hence there arises problems such that arrangement of the stored items in the storage container become disordered in an arranged state or that the stored items fall down from the storage container.